


Kisses on the Necks of Best Friends

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [45]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Van Days, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Can you please do an imagine with Patrick Stump and his mom and y/ns mom know each other and they try to get them to date because they are always together and they see them blushing around each other all the time. ✌&</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses on the Necks of Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

 

You felt your face set aflame, willing the floor beneath you to open up and swallow you.

"Mom, please, I'm _begging_ you, stop!" You plead for what felt like the millionth time - which it might have been.

"What did I say?" Your mother questions with false innocence, stirring away at the cake batter. "All I'm saying is, you and Patrick would make a cute couple!"

"Oh geez, I'm leaving to see the guys practice before I jump out a window," you huff, you weren't mad at your mother, just embarrassed.

Standing up you grab your keys and run out the door, before your mother could edge in another comment about how you and - your best friend - Patrick were 'perfect' for each other. Didn't she understand the meaning of 'best _friends'?!_ With a sigh you shake your head, no need to dwell on the thought anymore, you needed to pick up the guys for band practice at Tricks' house. Jumping into your beat up mini van - which was once your mothers who gave it to you for your sixteenth birthday - you drove off to Pete's apartment first, turning on the radio you drummed your fingers along to _I Love Rock 'n' Roll_ by Joan Jett. You didn't live too far from Pete, but after your discussion with your mother this morning, you really needed caffeine. Pulling up to Pete's apartment complex you texted the bassist before pressing '1' on your speed dial, turning down the stereo.

There were two rings before a familiar voice answered, " **Hey, (Y/N)!** " Patrick chirps, you could just imagine his dorky smile now. 

"Hey 'Trick, I was thinking about going to Starbucks before heading over, want anything?" You ask, tapping a finger to the faint beat of the car's music.

" **Just a black coffee please.** "

"Oh c'mon Patrick, be adventurous!" You egg on, smiling wide at his chuckle.

" **I shouldn't even be _having_ coffee, it's bad to drink that stuff before singing!**"

"Never stopped you before," you joke, grinning knowing you were winning when hearing him sigh.

" **You're such a bad influence on me,** " Patrick says, the smile evident in his voice as he caves. " **Just get me the usual.** "

"Roger that , Ca'pin!" You laugh before ending the call, just in time to see Pete trip and face plant the side walk while running over to your van.

The expression on his face going form nonchalant happiness to 'oh shit!' in a split second, man how you wished you'd had a video camera at that moment.

You burst out laughing to the point your sides hurt, grabbing your waist and you doubled over in giggles, only _just_ hearing the passenger side door open.

"It isn't funny," you hear Pete mumble like a child, but you knew he was just trying to hide hid laughter.

"Yes it was!" You bark, laughing even harder upon hearing Pete laughing as well.

"Okay, okay, fine you got me!"

The two of you laugh for a moment longer before it dies into soft chuckles, wiping your eyes you start up the van once again and head out to pick up Andy and Joe. Andy didn't live too far from Pete and after doing a U-turn you head over to Joe's, parking and hoking your horn. Watching as the bleach-blonde almost trips over himself to make it to the van - he was probably high.

"C'mere little boy, we've got candy!" Pete says in his creepy-old-man voice, you chuckle when Joe goes wide eyed.

"Do you really?"

"No you dipshit, now get in and I won't make you pay for your own coffee," you chuckle, watching his face display pure joy.

"Sweet!" Your friend exclaims before scrambling into the car, earning a chuckled eye-roll from Andy.

The four of you make over to the Starbucks by Joe's house in record time, parking the car you lost the game of Rock-Paper-Scissors and had to be the one to get the coffee - you always sucked at that game while Pete was Obi-Wan in it, although you were  _certain_ he was cheating. Jumping out of the car you headed into the coffee house, thankfully the line wasn't long and you made it to counter in no time, placing the five orders you walked over to the pick-up counter and waited. Looking around you watched people for a moment, doing a double take you internally cursed.

' _Shit not him! Why'd he of all people have to be here-'_ your thoughts were abruptly cut off by a voice.

"Hey, (Y/N)," a cool voice says, looking up you forced a smile.

"Hey Toby," you greet, less than excited to see him.

"What brings you here?" The jock asks, grinning at you.

Toby wasn't exactly a 'bad guy' per se, but he had no tact when it came to your best friends, so naturally he wasn't your favorite person.

"Getting coffee for the guys, we're heading to Patrick's for practice," you reply, hoping for him to leave you alone.

"Oh god, why do you hang out with those emos?" Toby asks with a huff, rolling his eyes.

"Toby, for the millionth time, they're my best friends," you reply, a little annoyed. "If you want us to be friends, you need to stop being a jerk to them."

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)," the teenager replies earnestly, pulling his puppy-dog-eyes on you. "And you know I wanna be more than friends with you, I've told you that!" The brunette says with a winning smile, you never knew why Toby had a crush on you - and he made no secret of it either.

"So you've said, " you chuckle, shaking your head you pick up the tray of drinks. "But you know I don't see you that way, Toby."

The teenager jokingly pouts, "so _you've_ said," he chuckles, throwing an arm around your shoulders. "But please think about it? I think you'll love me if we hung out more!"

You laugh lightly, with a smile you nod, "maybe some other time, see you later."

"See you soon, my queen!" Toby calls after you and you laugh, feeling yourself blush a little.

Walking back over to the car you heard the guys singing  _Livin' On a Prayer_ by Bon Jovi at the top of their lungs, unable to fight away your smile.

' _Toby may be a sweet guy, but he wouldn't understand the things that make me smile,'_ you think, getting into the car.

**~~~~~**

Toby may have been attractive, sweet and funny, but he didn't hold a candle to your friends - let alone Patrick. What you loved most about Patrick was how shy, kind and dorky he was, his flustered stuttering is how the two of you _became_ friends. 

 _'All I'm saying is, you and Patrick would make a cute couple!'_ You're mother's voice says on your head, you feel yourself dwell on the notion for a moment before swatting it away.

You and Patrick were friends, nothing more, you'd never want to do _anything_ to jeopardize that.

Bringing yourself back to reality, you watched as Pete danced around the basement with his bass, clinging to Patrick while he belted out the bassist's words, Andy was killing it on drums and - despite being high - Joe was rocking it on guitar. You knew one thing for sure, if you knew anything at all, and it was that your juvenile friends were going places. Maybe what Pete said was even true, that one day they really _would_ take over the world.

Before you'd realized it, practice was over.

Pete flung himself onto the couch beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders, "there's a party a couple blocks down from here tonight, wanna go?" The question was addressed to everyone i the room, despite him just looking at you.

"I'm game!" Joe exclaims happily, walking over to the mini fridge for a soda.

"I'm meeting up with some friends tonight, sorry guys but you morons have fun," Andy says, tapping a beat on his thighs with his drum sticks.

"No worries," Pete replies, looking between you and Patrick. "Well? Dumb, Dumber, you guys game?"

You elbow your friend in the gut but chuckle, "I'm game, just let me ask my mom," you reply, looking up at Patrick. "'Trick?"

"Yeah sure, why not," he replies with a shrug, setting down his guitar.

"Awesome!" Pete exclaims, getting up to tackle his best friend into a hug.

You laugh upon hearing Patrick yelp before falling to the ground, Pete's bony body on his. Chuckling you grab your phone from your front pocket, calling your mom.

" **Hello, Honey,** " your mother greets and you smile.

"Hey mom, Pete invited us to a local house party tonight, can I go?"

" **Is Patrick going?** " She asks, and you could _hear_ her grin.

"Yes, yes he is mother," you reply, already feeling embarrassed.

" **Then yes you can go,** " she replies, inhaling quickly to add. " **Remember what I said!** "

"Bye mom!" you quickly rush out, your words over lapping her last sentence before ending the call with haste.

You shake your head, what had gotten into your mother lately? All she'd talk about was you and Patrick, why was she so obsessed with the idea of you two dating? Shaking your head you tried to file the topic in the farthest parts of your mind, instead you looked back down at Pete who was now tickling Patrick to the point of tears and smiled.

' _I'm friends with dorks, lovable dorks,'_ you think with a smile, shaking your head at Pete's antics.

**~~~~~**

The party was in full swing by the time Joe went to go find his stoner friends, while Pete ventured off earlier to talk to some of the other local bands leaving you and Patrick alone in the kitchen. You were already a little tipsy by this point and were swaying to the music, leaning against the kitchen island for balance.

"Drink?" You offer, looking over to the brassy-blonde who nods.

"Yes please," Patrick replies, a slight flush in his cheeks from the alcohol in his system.

Moving over to the red cups you grab to and begin to fill them with the spiked punch when you heard a loud voice drunkenly call your name, turning you roll your eyes and laugh.

"Hey Toby," you greet with a smile, pouring a little more of the sweet drink into your cup.

"Hello my queen!" The tall teenager says happily, wrapping a arm around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?" He slurs, obviously drunk.

"Getting Patrick and I drinks," you reply, picking up the cups.

"Where is the little sucker?" Toby questions, overly happy with the idea of seeing your best friend.

"I'm right here, Toby," you hear Patrick say from behind the two of you, you feel the jock detach from you and dizzily whip around.

"Stump!" The brunette exclaimed loudly, tackling the shorter teen into a hug.

"Oh goodness," you chuckle, shaking your head.

Waiting for Toby to release Patrick you hand your best friend his drink before taking a sip from yours, watching as Toby downed his - when did he get a drink? Or did he have it all this time? You shrugged away the question, not in the mood to exert your brain at the moment with such questions.

"We should go play spin the bottle!" Toby exclaims, looking as if it were the best idea on earth.

"I-I don't think--" Patrick begins but is cut off by the jock.

"Oh c'mon Patrick, don't be a downer!"

You watched as Patrick flushed, you knew how easily pressured he could be into things but before you could object - for the both of you - Toby slammed down his plastic cup and was hauling the two of you over to the already on-going game, sitting the two of you down. Patrick was sat beside you, Toby on your other side and you leaned over to whisper to the seventeen year-old.

"We can leave, if you want," you offer, but the singer shakes his head.

"No, it's okay, lets just stick around for a few rounds so Toby doesn't drag us back," he reasons with a chuckle, you couldn't help but smile and giggle as well.

Patrick had an infectious smile - one Pete _almost_ rivaled. Patrick looked up at met your eyes and for some reason, the world seemed to slow around you, sure, you and Patrick had been this close before but...your damn mother's words kept playing over and over in the back of your head and you just-- you couldn't look away, something settling low in your stomach as you looked into your best friend's oceanic eyes.

"Finally!" You heard someone exclaim in the distance, suddenly someone grabbed your shoulder and turned you to look at them; it was Toby.

Before you realized what was happening, the brunette pressed his lips to yours. You were stunned for a moment but then remembered, oh yeah, the game...this was just a game. After an agonizingly slow moment, Toby pulled back with a wide grin.

"I finally got to kiss you!" He exclaims, overtly excited.

You chuckle softly, a little forced, "that you did."

You watched as Toby leaned forward to spin the bottle for someone else, turning your head you met Patrick's eyes, something unknown flashing across them before he flushes and looks away. As promised you and Patrick stuck around for a few more spins before slipping away while Toby's tongue was down some other girl's throat, deciding the two of you needed some fresh air you and Patrick stumbled outside. Somehow making it over to the backyard bench without incident, sitting down beside each other the two of you sat in silence. The quiet between the two of you was palpable, you had open your mouth to break the awkward silence when Patrick beat you to it.

"My mother keeps saying we should date," he blurts out, your head snaps over to your best friends - a little too fast apparently because your head spun a little.

"What?"

"N-Nothing," Patrick stutters out, blushing to his hairline.

"No, tell me," you urge on, praying you'd heard him right.

"My, uh, my m-mom keeps telling me she thinks we should d-date," the blonde mutters out, somehow his face became ever redder.

You couldn't help it, you laughed, "are you serious?"

Patrick looks down at his hands, "Y-Yeah, I know it's stupid--"

"No!" You quickly say, placing your hands on his. "It's not that 'Trick, my mom says the same thing!"

Patrick looks over at you, surprised, "seriously?"

"Yeah," you say with a nod, squeezing his hand. "I told her you were come to this part tonight and she said yes immediately."

"Mine too," Patrick chuckles, pausing for a moment you watch him swallow and nervously ask. "B-But would you? Date me, I mean..."

It was _your_ turn to blush, "Y-Yeah, I would..."

The two of you stared at each other for a moment, this time the silence was - thankfully - less awkward.

"But what about Toby?" Patrick asks, obviously not found about the topic.

"What about Toby?" you reply, chuckling softly. "Toby doesn't mean what you mean to me, 'Trick."

"Really?" Your best friend asks, a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Really, really," you reply, smiling kindly.

There was a pause, and then Patrick leans in and you happily helped him close the gap between your lips. Patrick's lips were soft and full against yours, and if you were being perfectly honest, this kiss was a _million_ and one times better than your kiss with Toby. The blonde tentatively swipes your bottom lip with his tongue and you happily open for him, the kiss was gentle, slow and everything you could have ever hoped for. Pulling apart the two of you giggle like a pair of children, resting your foreheads against each other for a moment.

"I think out mothers are about to be _very_ happy," Patrick chuckles, and you giggle.

"How about you don't talk about our moms while we make out?" You tease, grinning at the teenager. "Deal?"

"Deal," Patrick says with a winning smile, leaning back in to kiss you once again.

 

 


End file.
